Four-wheel steering assemblies for vehicles are generally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,459, 5,048,853, 5,288,091, and 6,131,689, which are incorporated herein by reference thereto, respectively. The present invention provides improvements over known steering assemblies.